


TAKATHP Chapter 22 Deleted Scene

by DesiSky



Series: Deleted Scenes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Deleted Scenes, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSky/pseuds/DesiSky
Summary: This is set after Prince Stiles' father takes him outside to talk.





	TAKATHP Chapter 22 Deleted Scene

Danny stared of the retreating prince and his father the king of Scotland and Ireland, goblet in hand and half emptied after his immense drinking of the evening. Suddenly a warm hand was covering his. As his head darted aside, he traced the wired flesh up to a well displayed bulge of bicep, from which he tracked leathers and furs just barely concealing a heavily muscled chest. He looked up to continue his progress and found broad shoulders atop which held a strong neck, the Adam's apple of which bobbed as the man it belonged to swallowed lightly. When Danny's eyes settled on the face of the Irish prince Koda, he himself took a large gulp of air and nearly dropped the goblet. 

Were it not for the man's firm grip on his own hand, the remaining wine would have been spilled. With little resistance, the prince took the goblet from his hands and smiled down at him broadly. "May I?" he asked aiming his question to the man beneath him. 

Danny opened his mouth and at first, nothing came out. Koda raised his brows and smiled even broader, amused by the man's inability to respond, which, for a man like the prince, was as much a response itself. 

"Uh may you what?" Danny said rather bluntly, and then cursed himself for it. He sounded like a hard and dull fool. 

"Well I wanted to share a little something with you, and seeing as Stiles has left you unattended I thought perhaps now was the perfect time."

The man's Irish accent was like a witch's spell working it's enchantment on Danny. He wouldn't openly admit it but something about the gruff yet melodic brogue made his body tingle in places he would never confess. 

"Uh sure I uh alright," 

"Are you always this articulate Lord Cromwell?" Koda fixed him with kind eyes in the hopes that his softened tone might help the man come out of his shocked shell. 

With a breath, Danny spoke a little more freely. "I must confess I've been known to do a little better than the mess of myself I've been making thusly."

"No matter my lord, I'm hardly offended. If anything I find your manner quite endearing." The prince then threw back the remaining contents of Danny's goblet, not spilling any of it save a droplet that dribbled down his chin. A slick pink tongue darted out to catch the progress of that drop and Koda caught Danny's eyes on the movement, his own mouth contorting to bite his lower lip. He didn't need his wolf sense to tell what the lord was thinking, watching his tongue like that. 

The Irish prince pulled a wine skin from his belt and uncorked it before pouring a measure of the rich dark purple liquid into the goblet. He handed it back to Danny who received it quickly. "What's..." he began but Koda raised a hand for silence. He placed two fingers under the base of the goblet and lifted it further in Danny's hand.

"Drink," he stated, almost a command.

Danny did as he was bid. When the liquid hit his lips, he was first assaulted by a sharp tang that puckered his lips. Almost immediately the taste became a subtle sweetness that permeated his entire mouth. Danny closed his eyes as he experienced the flavor of the wine, which was certainly unlike anything else he had ever experienced. He tried to recall something that it tasted like but nothing came to mind.

Watching him brought another smile to Koda's face which was reflected in the crinkle at the sides of his eyes. "You like?" He asked, loathe to break the silence of the other man's first time enjoying a sample of the eastern European isles. Danny nodded vigorously, unable to speak with his mouth still swilling around the exquisite liquid. "It's from a land along the eastern coast not yet converted to the British empire."

"It's the best thing I've ever tasted," Danny offered finally swallowing. 

"Take a walk with me." 

"Alright," Danny assented, eager but trying not to show it too terribly. 

The prince stepped back and let him get up before leading him out of the hall where everyone continued merry making. They climbed a flight of stairs and walked through a large wooden door that set them out onto the ramparts of the castle. The cold breeze outside the castle was a refreshing change from the warm enclosure of the hall downstairs. 

As they walked out into the open air, Koda leading and Danny following very close behind him, the night seemed to be a dark room in which only the two of them were housed. Koda stopped not halfway down the ramparts and turned to lean his bare forearms against the cold stone. "You know it really is quite beautiful here," Danny gave, pausing to turn and perch near the prince who had led him. 

"Not half as lovely as Ireland, perhaps you'll get around to visiting someday?" 

"Oh I don't know, I can only go where my king gives me leave to."

"If your king and my prince find each other after all that has passed perhaps I can whisper in an ear and get you that leave."

Danny turned to him then and found him smiling again. "You are often much amused aren't you?"

"I like to enjoy life my lord. I like the pleasant things, the fun things and," he turned to face Danny then. "The beautiful things." his words were meaningful and he spoke them as such. Saying so much with his tone, his eyes, even the way he shaped his mouth as he articulated without seeming to overdo anything. "When I taste, hear, feel or see something that makes me happy, then yes you would find me smiling. Like that wine you tasted, or this view I wanted to enjoy with you... or your face when you're pleased, or awed."

Just then, not giving the other man a chance to react to his next move, Koda leaned in quickly, lifting one gentle hand to frame the man's cheek and tasted his lips as if they were as exquisite a sample as the wine he had shared earlier. Danny couldn't help but respond, or at least his mouth acted of it's own desire and kissed the prince back. Matching the man's lips with a happy acceptance even as the rest of his body remained perfectly still. 

When Koda pulled back, Danny was flushed and stunned. His eyes opened to find the prince smiling broadly at him yet again, though this time his own cheeks were a little rouged themselves. 

"Good night Lord Cromwell" Koda bid him before swiping his thumb across the man's cheek lightly and walking away at a leisurely pace. 


End file.
